TMM MSN
by Kitty Kat K.O
Summary: Basically instant messaging. Random and crazy. One hinted swear word in chap 3, but I'm not changing the rating cos I'm not using any more strong language. Complete, but I might do another one like it sometime, I just have too many stories to work on.
1. Admissions and Confusion

Well, I couldn't help myself - I started another fanfic. I've read quite a few fanfics in this style and wanted to try it for myself. So here it is, my version of TMM MSN.

I'm going to get my OC's to do the disclaimers of this fanfic since they'll actually do what I ask unlike my friends who seem to only want to get at me.

KKKO: So first up is Passion. Probably a big mistake, but who cares.

Passion: What do you want now, kiddo?

KKKO: For you to do the disclaimer.

Passion: You dragged me all the way over here for that?!

KKKO: Yep!!

Passion: Whatever. I'm not doing anything like that.

KKKO: Then I'll get Hana to. OH HAN --!!

Passion: NO! She's looking for me.

KKKO: Then I'll tell her where you are.

Passion: No, I did something and now she's out to kill me. If I do this disclaimer, will you keep it hush hush on where I am?

KKKO: OK!!

Passion: Yo, kiddo doesn't own anything to do with TMM. She's not smart enough to come up with characters that are any good.

KKKO: I came up with you didn't I?

Passion: Shut up!

KKKO: Onto the story!!

Chapter 1

Admissions and Confusion

strawberrywildcat nya _has logged in._

strawberrywildcat nya: Moshi Moshi!! NE 1 else on?

Happililmonkey: I'm here na no da!!

bluebirdballerina: Unfortunately, so am i.

Happililmonkey: Y'z it bad, na no da?

bluebirdballerina: Bcos i have 2 listen 2 u.

strawberrywildcat nya: That's not nice!!

bluebirdballerina: So?

--sleek white neko-- _has logged in._

--sleek white neko--: Yo every1.

Happililmonkey: Hey Shirogane-nii-san, na no da!!

bluebirdballerina: Purin-chan, cud u stop adding 'na no da' 2 everything u say plz?

Happililmonkey: Ok, Minto-onee-chan!!

strawberrywildcat nya: I didn't kno u came on chatrooms Shirogane?

--sleek white neko--: Normally I don't, but I wanted 2 2day.

strawberrywildcat nya: O rlly?

!!the hottest alien!! _has logged in. _

!!the hottest alien!!: Hi koneko-chan!

strawberrywildcat nya: Hello Kish-kun.

!!the hottest alien!!: Yay!! U used kun on the end of my name!

--sleek white neko--: Nd she still doesn't use any honorifics on my name.

bluebirdballerina: Mayb that's cos she considers u close enough not 2.

strawberrywildcat nya: NO NO NO!! I don't use honorifics 4 Shirogane bcos he doesn't deserve them!!

--sleek white neko--: If that's wot u say, Strawberry.

strawberrywildcat nya: Arrogant jerk!

Happililmonkey: Does this mean Ichigo-onee-chan has a crush on Nii-san, na no da?

!!the hottest alien!!: No way! Koneko-chan is in luv wit me!!

strawberrywildcat nya: I'm in luv wit my Aoyama-kun nd no1 else!

bluebirdballerina: That isn't wot u told me yesterday.

strawberrywildcat nya: Minto-chan!!

Let's all Save the Planet _has logged in._

Let's all Save the Planet : Hello every1.

strawberrywildcat nya: Aoyama-kun!!

Let's all Save the Planet : O, Ichigo-chan. Erm…I want 2 breakup. Soz. I found this totally hot new grl nd asked her out so we r throu.

strawberrywildcat nya: How cud u do that 2 me! Waaaah! I'm leaving!

strawberrywildcat nya _has logged out._

--sleek white neko--: How dare u do that 2 her! U b!!

!!the hottest alien!!: Yeh, I completely agree! Hey Shirogane, wanna go beat him up?

--sleek white neko--: Sure, sounds lyk fun.

Let's all Save the Planet : U can't do that!

--sleek white neko--: Wanna bet?

--sleek white neko-- _has logged out._

!!the hottest alien!!: We r comin 2 get u…

!!the hottest alien!! _has logged out._

Let's all Save the Planet : Yeh rite. Lyk they r rlly gonna get me.

bluebirdballerina: U'd b surprised.

Let's all Save the Planet : Whatever, they r not gonna - y is there banging on my door?...It's them!!! Oh no!

Let's all Save the Planet _has been disconnected._

bluebirdballerina: Luks lyk he won't b comin bck 4 a while.

Happililmonkey: He didn't evn say BYE BYE!!!! Meanie!!!

bluebirdballerina: Plz don't say it's just u nd me again.

Happililmonkey: Well there's no1 else on.

bluebirdballerina: O gr8.

Happililmonkey: Yay! Minto-onee-chan is hapi 2 b on wit only me!!

bluebirdballerina: I woz b ing sarcastic.

Happililmonkey: O…

CakeBake _has logged in._

Smarter U _has logged in._

CakeBake: Hello.

Happililmonkey: Hi Akasaka-san!!

Smarter U: Luks as if the monkey's on.

Happililmonkey: How cud u tell?!?!

Smarter U: I guessed.

bluebirdballerina: Thnk Goodness I'm not on alone wit that grl.

CakeBake: Does any1 kno wotz wrong wit Ryou? He just stormed out of the café muttering angrily.

Happililmonkey: O, he's gone wit Kish-kun 2 beat Aoyama-san up.

Smarter U: The bakas.

CakeBake: Y? He knos he can't just beat ppl up 4 no reason.

bluebirdballerina: It may have something 2 do wit the fact that Masaya broke up wit Ichigo-chan a few mins ago ova MSN nd he woz cheatin on her.

CakeBake: …no wonder Ryou's out 2 get him.

Happililmonkey: Kish-kun 2!!

Smarter U: I neva saw that comin. Thought the 2 of them luved each other.

bluebirdballerina: So did every1 else.

strawberrywildcat nya _has logged in._

strawberrywildcat nya: I'm bck.

bluebirdballerina: R u alrite?

strawberrywildcat nya: I will b.

CakeBake: I'm so sorry Ichigo-san.

strawberrywildcat nya: O, hi Akasaka-san. It's alrite. I'll get ova him. Thnx 4 caring.

Smarter U: Well, yr honor is b ing avenged. Kish nd Shirogane-san have gone 2 tear Aoyama 2 pieces.

strawberrywildcat nya: They have, have they? Aww, they r so nice! Nya!

bluebirdballerina: How ironic. Just b4 u were sayin how much of a jerk u thought Shirogane-san woz.

strawberrywildcat nya: He can b sweet sumtimes.

CakeBake: He's actually rlly nice at social events…nd well, weneva u r not there.

strawberrywildcat nya: O, so it's just me he doesn't click wit, is it?!

CakeBake: O no, it's not as bad as u think. In a way it means that u can do sumthing no1 else can.

strawberrywildcat nya: Nd wotz that?

CakeBake _has logged out._

strawberrywildcat nya: HEY!!!!!

bluebirdballerina: Sum how, I don't think that's gonna work.

Happililmonkey: Oooh, I wonder wot he meant…I'm gonna fing out. Brb.

Smarter U: I think I get wot he means.

strawberrywildcat nya: Then tell me! Tell me!!

Smarter U: I think u need 2 work this out on yr own.

ilykcandydrops _has logged in._

ilykcandydrops: Is it safe? Is she here?

Smarter U: If u mean Purin-san then no, she logged out a couple mins ago.

ilykcandydrops: Gud. She's after me.

bluebirdballerina: Want 2 explain y?

ilykcandydrops: She's always after me.

bluebirdballerina: OK. Sounds bout rite.

ilykcandydrops: So wot is every1 talkin bout?

strawberrywildcat nya: My breakup wit Masaya nd wot Akasaka-san means.

ilykcandydrops: O yeh, knew there woz sumthing I came on 2 tell u. I think that weirdo needs a hospital.

strawberrywildcat nya: Y?

ilykcandydrops: Bcos he got beaten pretty badly by Shirogane-san nd Kish! It woz amusing nd v entertaining.

Smarter U: So u saw it then?

ilykcandydrops: Yep. Whole thing.

bluebirdballerina: Did u tape it?

ilykcandydrops: Yeh, actually.

strawberrywildcat nya: Can u lend it 2 us then. I want 2 c him pay!! MWAHAHA!!

bluebirdballerina: Anou…u ok Ichigo-chan?

strawberrywildcat nya: Yeh, just got carried away 4 a mo there.

--sleek white neko-- _has logged in._

!!the hottest alien!! _has logged in._

--sleek white neko--: Hey again.

!!the hottest alien!!: We r bck!!

strawberrywildcay nya: Thnx u guys!

--sleek whit neko--: I c u r bck 2, Strawberry.

!!the hottest alien!!: Aww, koneko-chan u r welcum!

strawberrywildcat nya: Wot can I do 2 repay u both?

!!the hottest alien!!: A kiss wud b appreciated.

strawberrwildcat nya: I'll give u 1 l8r. Nd only this once! Shirogane?

--sleek white neko--: I'll get bck 2 u on it.

strawberrywildcat nya: OK!

!!the hottest alien!!: Any1 on b sides u koneko-chan?

bluebirdballerina: Me.

Smarter U: Me.

ilykcandydrops: Me!

!!the hottest alien!!: Minto-chan! Pai! Tart!...Wot no Purin-chan? How will u live Tar-Tar?

ilykcandydrops: Stop calling me that!! It's a stupid name thought up by a stupid girl who's always out 2 get me!

!!the hottest alien!!: Aww, poor Tar-Tar. Yr lyf is so hard.

--sleek white neko--: O, leave him alone Kish. If u want 2 teast sum1 then tease Strawberry.

strawberrywildcat nya: Hey!!

Smarter U: Well, if they r on here, I'm gonna go have sum quiet time sumwhere else.

ilykcandydrops: I completely agree wit Shirogane-san! Go tease that girlfriend of yrs.

bluebirdballerina: Nice ida. Think I'll leave here 2.

strawberrywildcat nya: Hey! Not u 2, midget!

ilykcandydrops: Don't call me a midget! U old hag!

Smarter U: They r insane.

strawberrywildcat nya: I am not an old hag! Midget! Midget! Midget! Midget! MIDGET!

bluebirdballerina: Yep.

--sleek white neko--: U beta not b talking bout me, Minto-chan or I'll dock yr pay.

ilykcandydrops: Old hag! Old hag! OLD HAG!!

bluebirdballerina: I'm not nd FYI, I have enough money. I'm not lyk Ichigo-chan.

!!the hottest alien!!: Tart, stop picking on my koneko-chan!

--sleek white neko--: Damn, that's normally wot shuts Strawberry up.

bluebirdballerina: I'm not Ichigo-chan.

strawberrywildcat nya: Ha take that! U little midget!!!!

--sleek white neko--: I kno, u r not that annoying. In fact I don't think any1 can eva b as annoying as her.

!!the hottest alien!!: Koneko-chan, if I defend u, u have 2 b my girlfriend.

strawberrywildcat nya: Kish-kun!

bluebirdballerina: O, cut her sum slack - just not wen I'm there cos I need my entertainment!

!!the hottest alien!!: Wot? I need sumthing in exchange.

--sleek white neko--: I'll keep that in mind.

Smarter U: R u stayin on then Shirogane-san?

--sleek white neko--: Of course. Who else is going 2 tease Strawberry?

ilykcandydrops: He does u kno! Tho y he wants 2 go out wit an old hag lyk u I'll neva figure out!

Smarter U: Well, Tart nd Kish seem 2 b getting gud at it. NE way, l8r.

--sleek white neko--: C u.

Smarter U _has logged out._

bluebirdballerina: Same here. Bye.

bluebirdballerina _has logged out._

strawberrywildcat nya: Meanies!!! I h8 u!!!!

strawberrywildcat nya: Is every1 still on?

--sleek white neko--: No, Minto-chan nd Pai-san just left.

strawberrywildcat nya: O. Well I've got homework. so l8r!!

strawberrywildcat nya _has logged out._

Happililmonkey _has logged in._

Happililmonkey: HELLOOOOOO!! I'm bck!

ilykcandydrops: I'm out of here.

ilykcandydrops _has logged out._

Happililmonkey: Woz that Tar-Tarkun?

--sleek white neko--: Hai.

!!the hottest alien!!: Yep. Sure woz.

Happililmonkey: O no!! I beta go get him. I've been luking 4 him all day!

Happililmonkey _has logged out._

!!the hottest alien!!: He's doomed.

--sleek white neko--: I feel kinda sorry 4 him.

Let's all Save the Planet _ has logged in.._

Let's all Save the Planet : I came bck! Nd I'm alive!

--sleek white neko--: Not 4 long. Kish, shall we?

!!the hottest alien!!: Let's.

!!the hottest alien!! _has logged out._

--sleek white neko-- _has logged out._

Let's all Save the Planet : O boy.

Let's all Save the Planet _has logged out._

**A/N: **That was fun. It was hard coming up with all of their screen names though. 11 pages!! YAY! But not as many words as normal. Oh well. I'll have to come up with more in another chapter.

For now I'll leave you. But I'll update soon. So I'll be back soon!!


	2. Tell the Truth or Do a Dare

Disclaimer time!! (Since I'm posting this at the same time as my first chapter I'm not going to bother doing an A/N)

KKKO: Next up on the list of my weird OC's to do disclaimers is…Kitty!!

Kitty: You stole my nickname.

KKKO: I know!! I'm sorry, it's just that I thought it was cool…and…PASSION SAID I COULD!!!!

Kitty: 1: It's fine. And 2: Don't listen to anything Passion says!! Believe me - it's bad enough just living with her, so I had to learn to tune her out! If only Hana did, then there would be no more pointless fighting.

KKKO: But it's entertaining!! Especially when they start throwing things at each other!!

Kitty: (Rolls eyes) Whatev. You're crazy. Anyway, K.O. doesn't own TMM, alright? She only owns me, Pash and a load of her other OC's…

KKKO: Arigato, Kit Kat!!

Kitty: No starting with the Japanese.

KKKO: Why? I thought you liked foreign languages?

Kitty: I do, it's just Izzy has gone on one of her 'phases' where she only speaks Japanese. Although it is fun to watch some of the others puzzle over what she's saying.

KKKO: Cool!! Ok, before we bore the readers to death, let's get onto the story!!

Chapter 2 

Tell the Truth or Do a Dare

bluebirdballerina _has logged in._

bluebirdballerina: Hello every1. I kno u r on here.

Happililmonkey: Aww, she caught us!!

Shell in the Sea: Hello Minto-chan.

bluebirdballerina: Wow, Retasu-chan. U r actually on MSN?

Shell in the Sea: Well…yeh, I guess I woz bored.

bluebirdballerina: I guess there rlly is a reason 4 evrythng.

strawberrywildcat nya _has logged in._

Happililmonkey: Hey hey Ichigo-onee-chan!!

strawberrywildcat nya: Hi, Purin-chan. Is Minto-chan there?

bluebirdballerina: Hai, I'm here. Whatdya want?

strawberrywildcat nya: Zakuro-onee-chan is luking 4 u. 1 min, I'm just going 2 tell her u r online. Brb.

bluebirdballerina: Onee-sama is luking 4 me?!

Happililmonkey: I wonder y…

better on my own_ has logged in._

strawberrywildcat nya: Told u I'd brb!!

better on my own: Hey Minto-chan. There's a fashion show coming up nd I woz wonderin if u wanted 2 go? I get a certain number of reserved seats nd u did ask me not long ago if u cud come 2 1 so…

bluebirdballerina: O yes, yes YES PLZ ONEE-SAMA!!

Happililmonkey: (pouting) Oh, y can't I go?

better on my own: I've only got 1 seat nd Minto-chan did ask me 1st.

**1 min l8r, no-one has wrote anything.**

Shell in the Sea: Well, wot can we tlk bout?

better on my own: Retasu-chan u r on 2?

Shell in the Sea: Yeh. I kno it doesn't happen often.

strawberrywildcat nya: Ooh!! We cud play truth or dare!!

bluebirdballerina: Online?

Happililmonkey: It sounds lyk fun!!

strawberrywildcat nya: Rite. I'll go 1st. Minto-chan, Truth or Dare?

bluebirdballerina: Truth.

strawberrywildcat nya: Aww, y do u have 2 b a spoil sport? NE way, anou…wot do u rlly think of Kish-kun?

Happililmonkey: O yeh!! This is fun!

better on my own, bluebirdballerina, Shell in the Sea _and_ strawberrywildcat nya: WOT?!?!?!

Happililmonkey: Nothing!! I'm on sugar rush!!

better on my own: Makes sense.

bluebirdballerina: Well, Kish is nice. A little annoying, but nice.

strawberrywildcat nya: O, come on Minto-chan!! U have 2 say more than that!!

bluebirdballerina: No I don't. Nd NE way, it's my turn now. I chose…Retasu-chan. Truth or Dare?

Shell in the Sea: Anou…truth?

strawberrywildcat nya: Y does every1 pick truth?! It's boring!!

bluebirdballerina: Shut up Ichigo-chan. If Retasu-chan wants truth she can have truth.

strawberrywildcat nya: (pouting)

bluebirdballerina: Ok, so…got it! Retasu-chan, how do u feel 2wards Pai-san?

strawberrywildcat nya: Nuh uh! I just asked u virtually the same question!!

bluebirdballerina: T.O.U.G.H. NE way, stroppy 2day aren't we?

better on my own: She just got turned down by Shirogane-san.

Happililmonkey: 4 a date, na no da?

strawberrywildcat nya: Eeeew! Gross! No way!

better on my own: 4 a raise.

bluebirdballerina: I c.

strawberrywildcat nya: Well I deserve 1!! Nd wot's with the 'I c'?

bluebirdballerina: O, nothing, nothing. NE way, Retasu-chan, don't u have a question 2 answer?

Shell in the Sea: Well…anou..Pai-san nd I just get along rlly well. That's all. He's just a friend.

strawberrywildcat nya: Ouch! I feel 4 him. Poor thing.

Shell in the Sea: Wot do u mean?

bluebirdballerina: O, it's only that wen a girl says that she and a guy r 'just friends' then it can b painful 4 the guy who wants more than friendship.

Shell in the Sea: O, I c.

better on my own: Alrite. Retasu-chan it's yr turn. Pick sum1.

Shell in the Sea: Ok…Purin-chan.

Happililmonkey: I pick…dare!!

strawberrywildcat nya: Finally!!

bluebirdballerina: SHUT UP!!

Shell in the Sea: I dare u 2…eat chocolate ice-cream mixed wit gravy!!

Happililmonkey: Ok, brb!!

Happililmonkey _has gone to eat chocolate ice-cream mixed with gravy._

bluebirdballerina: That's disgusting!! Do u think she'll do it?

better on my own: Well, this is Purin-chan we r tlking bout.

bluebirdballerina: Tru.

Shell in the Sea: Wen do u think she'll come bck?

!!the hottest alien!! _has logged in._

!!the hottest alien!!: Does any1 kno y Purin-chan is eating chocolate ice-cream mixed wit gravy?

strawberrywildcat nya: Bcos Retasu-chan dared her 2.

!!the hottest alien!!: Playing Truth or Dare r we koneko-chan?

strawberrywildcat nya: Yeh.

Happililmonkey: I have returned!!!!!

Happililmonkey: My turn. Zakuro-onee-sama, Truth or Dare?

better on my own: Truth.

Happililmonkey: Is it tru that…me nd Tar-Tar-kun r destined 4 each other?

better on my own: As u wud say purin-chan…na no da.

Happililmonkey: YAY! (sends better on my own a hug)

better on my own: Ichigo-chan, Truth or Dare?

bluebirdballerina: She'll have dare, c ing as she woz moaning bout how no1 picks dare nd truth is boring.

strawberrywildcat nya: MINTO-CHAN!!

better on my own: Sounds fair. Ichigo-chan, I dare u 2…kiss Shirogane-san - on the lips 4 a full min.

strawberrywildcat nya: NYA?!?!

bluebirdballerina: That's perfect!!

!!the hottest alien!!: Or as koneko wud say, purrrfect!!

Happililmonkey: Wen did u get here Kish-kun?

!!the hottest alien!!: Not long ago.

strawberrywildcat nya: I won't do it!! I won't KISS SHIROGANE!!!!!

better on my own: O yes u will. It's a dare.

bluebirdballerina: A double dare!

Happililmonkey: A triple dare!!

Shell in the Sea: Sry Ichigo-chan - a quadruple dare.

!!the hottest alien!!: Yeh, I dare u 2.

strawberrywildcat nya: There is no way that is going 2 happen!!

better on my own: Brb.

strawberrywildcat nya:…She's coming 4 me, isn't she?

bluebirdballerina: But aren't u 2 on completely different sides of the city?

strawberrywildcat nya: No. We r both at the café.

strawberrywildcat nya: The door just opened! No, Zakuro-chan!! Plz NOOOO!!!!!!

strawberrywildcat nya: This is Zakuro. Ichigo-chan will b bck in a mo. Once she's made-out wit Shirogane-san.

Shell in the Sea: Wasn't it only kiss b4?

strawberrywildcat nya: Yeh, but she refused, so the dare got worse.

Happililmonkey: O…..cool!!!!

!!the hottest alien!!: Rite…..

bluebirdballerina: While she's gone, it's Kish-kun's turn.

!!the hottest alien!!: Ooh yay!! My turn!! I've waited long enough!!

Happililmonkey: Ok, Truth or Dare?!

!!the hottest alien!!: Truth!

bluebirdballerina: Hmm, any1 come up wit anything gud?

Shell in the Sea: Who wud u rather go on a date wit? Zakuro-sama, Minto-chan, Purin-chan or me?

bluebirdballerina: Nice 1 Retasu-chan.

!!the hottest alien!!: Hmmm…it'd have 2 b…Minto-chan. I lyk birdies.

bluebirdballerina: U'd rather go out wit me? Wot bout if Ichigo-chan woz in the choice?

!!the hottest alien!!: Honestly, I think I'm getting ova her. Though she I still my koneo-chan. I think it's pretty much just a huge crush I have on her now, rather than love her.

better on my own: Never thought I'd hear that.

Happililmonkey: Onee-sama!! U came bck!

Shell in the Sea: How's Ichigo-chan?

better on my own: Dieing of embarrassment.

!!the hottest alien!!: Wot happened?

better on my own: Let's just say Shirogane-san wasn't alone. Nd she wasn't allwed 2 say it woz a dare.

bluebirdballerina: OMG!!!

strawberrywildcat nya: That woz pure torture!! But who knew Shirogane woz such a gud kisser?!

bluebirdballerina: Ooh, so u liked it, did u?

strawberrywildcat nya: The kiss itself wasn't bad, but wot I had 2 do woz beyond wrong!!

!!the hottest alien!!: Nd wot exactly did u do?

strawberrywildcat nya: Well, 4 starters, Akasaka-san, Pai-san nd Midget were there 2. Then I had 2 just wlk ova 2 him, kiss him, then leave without saying a word!!!

--sleek white neko-- _has logged in._

--sleek white neko--: Is Strawberry here?

strawberrywildcat nya: No!!...Oops!!

--sleek white neko--: Strawberry, y did u kiss me?

strawberrywildcat nya: It woz a dare!!

--sleek white neko--: Am I sppsed 2 believe that?

strawberrywildcat nya: HAI!! It woz a dare, wasn't it Minto-chan? Retasu-chan? Zakuro-chan? Purin-chan? Kish-kun?

bluebirdballerina: I don't kno wot u r tlking bout.

better on my own: Ditto.

Happililmonkey: Nope! No idea!

Shell in the Sea: Sry Ichigo-chan, but I have 2 agree wit the other girls.

!!the hottest alien!!: Koneko-chan, we weren't evn playing Truth or Dare, so how can it b a dare?

strawberrywildcat nya: Nya? Hey!! We were so playing Truth or Dare nd u all kno it!!

bluebirdballerina: Ichigo-chan, stop lying. U shudn't lie u kno.

--sleek white neko--: Aww, does Strawberry lyk kissing me?

strawberrywildcat nya: SHUT UP SHIROGANE!!!!!!

--sleek white neko--: Stuck on caps lock r we?

strawberrywildcat nya: NO! I'M JUST MAD!!!

--sleek white neko--: No change there then.

strawberrywildcat nya: SHIROGANE! I H8 U!!!

--sleek white neko--: Then y'd u kiss me?

strawberrywildcat nya: BCOS IT WOZ A DARE!!!!

--sleek white neko--: Now we all kno that's not tru.

better on my own: I luv it wen they fight. So entertaining.

bluebirdballerina: I agree. They r lyk a married cuple rn't they?

Happililmonkey: Shirogane-nii-san nd Ichigo-onee-chan r married? Awwwww!! I wanted 2 b the flower grl!!!! X (

!!the hottest alien!!: Nd how come I wasn't invited?!?!

better on my own: No, they rn't married…….yet.

strawberrywildcat nya: WOT WOZ THAT BOUT ME ND SHIROGANE GETTING MARRIED?!?!?!

--sleek white neko--: Now u want 2 get married 2 me?

strawberrywildcat nya: NO!! THEY JUST SAY I WANT 2!!

--sleek white neko--: Hey, every1, does Strawberry want 2 get married 2 me?

bluebirdballerina: Well, since it's all she tlks bout…..

strawberrywildcat nya: I DO NOT!!

better on my own:….nd dreams bout…..

strawberrywildcat nya: ZAKURO-CHAN?

!!the hottest alien!!:….nd thinks bout….

strawberrywildcat nya: NOOOOOO!!!

Happililmonkey:….u kinda get the impression that she does.

strawberrywildcat nya: I H8 RYOU!!!

--sleek white neko--: Wot did u just call me?

strawberrywildcat nya: RYOU…..OOPS….

--sleek white neko--: Awww, u feel so close 2 me that u called me by my first name.

strawberrywildcat nya: SHUT UP SHIROGANE!!!!!

--sleek white neko--: Yeh, whatever Baka Strawberry.

strawberrywildcat nya: I AM NOT A BAKA, U JERK!!!!!!

--sleek white neko--: Well, sum1 lyks their exclamation marks, don't they?

strawberrywildcat nya: SHUT UP SHIROGANE!! U ARROGANT, STUCK-UP JERK!!

--sleek white neko--: That hurt. Strawberry, u wound me.

strawberrywildcat nya: GOOD!!!!

--sleek white neko--: U r gonna stay ova time nd I'm not paying u 4 it.

strawberrywildcat nya: SHIROGANE!!!!

--sleek white neko--: Baka Strawberry, bck 2 work. Now!

--sleek white neko--_ has logged out._

strawberrywildcat nya: I h8 him…..

strawberrywildcat nya _has logged out._

better on my own: Yeh, I G2G 2. I have a photoshoot.

better on my own_ has logged out._

Shell in the Sea: I have hmwrk, so I'm leaving 2.

Shell in the Sea _has logged out._

Happililmonkey: I need 2 go c my lil siblings. L8R!!!!

Happililmonkey _has logged out._

!!the hottest alien!!: Luks lyk it's just u nd me, birdie.

bluebirdballerina _has logged out._

!!the hottest alien!!: I stand corrected. Luks lyk it's just me…..THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!

!!the hottest alien!! _has logged out._

**A/N:** Well, that was the first and second chapters!! Plz review!!!!

I'll be updating when I can, but for now I'm a little busy. I'll be back after the weekend, so no worries!!

If anyone has any crazy ideas I'll use them!! I like to see what people can come up with. Anyway, L8R!!!!


	3. Purin's Taking Over the World

It looks like this fic is a hit aswell!! I'm so happy!! Sorry it's taken a long time to update, I've been really busy and the time I do have to update is normally spent on Prank Wars!! Well, disclaimer time - and it's Belle's turn!

Belle: Hey everybody!

KKKO: Hey 'ickle Fickle Airborne Pixie, will you do the disclaimer for me?

Belle: (fuming) Have you been talking to Passion again?

KKKO: Maybe…

Belle: What have I told you about talking to Passion?

KKKO: The same thing Kitty told me about listening to Passion…

Belle: O.o….You mean to tell me that Kitty also told you to ignore Passion?

KKKO: Yep!!

Belle: Yet you still listen to her?

KKKO: You sure do ask a lot of questions, don't you? Can you do the disclaimer for me?

Belle: (whilst banging head off wall) Fine…the-idiot-girl-who-listens-to-Passion does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

KKKO: Incase you're all wondering, Passion is a lot like Ryou Shirogane, yet she tends to be meaner, moodier, shorter-tempered and swears - a lot (which is the complete opposite of me since I don't swear at all). But I created her long before I knew about TMM. Weird, huh? Anyway, I'll stop going on and on and get ONTO THE STORY!!

Chapter 3

Purin's Taking Over the World!!

Army of Monkeys\\ _has logged in._

Army of Monkeys\\: KONNICHIWA!!!

ilykcandydrops: Who is this?

Army of Monkeys\\: Wudn't u lyk 2 kno.

ilykcandydrops: Yes I wud!!!

Army of Monkeys\\: Well u can't, na no da!!

ilykcandydrops: Purin-chan?

Army of Monkeys\\: Hai?

ilykcandydrops: So it is u!!

Army of Monkeys\\: Aww!! How did u kno, na no da?

ilykcandydrops: The 'na no da' kinda gave it away.

Army of Monkeys\\: O…

ilykcandydrops: Y'd u change yr screen name?

Army of Monkeys\\: 2 fit my plan, na no da. It's only temporary.

ilykcandydrops: Wot plan?

Army of Monkeys\\: Wudn't u lyk 2 kno.

ilykcandydrops: YES I WUD!!!!

Army of Monkeys\\: T.O.U.G.H.

ilykcandydrops: Where'd u learn that?

Army of Monkeys\\: Minto-onee-chan sed it 2 Ichigo-onee-chan, na no da.

ilykcandydrops: So, wot's yr plan?

Army of Monkeys\\: A secret, na no da!!

ilykcandydrops: I h8 u. XP

Army of Monkeys\\: But Tar-Tar-kun, u r my best bud!!!

ilykcandydrops: No I'm not!!!

Army of Monkeys\\ _has logged out._

--sleek white neko-- _has logged in._

--sleek white neko--: Do u know y Purin-chan has set up a 'secret lab' in the middle of the café?

ilykcandydrops: May have sumthing 2 do wit her 'plan'. Nd did u kno she changed her screen name?

--sleek white neko--: 2 wot?

ilykcandydrops: Army of Monkeys\\

--sleek white neko--: Not again…

ilykcandydrops: Wot do u mean?

--sleek white neko--: Not long ago she tried 2 make a whistle that wud call monkeys 2 'do her bidding'. We stopped her though.

ilykcandydrops: Y?

--sleek white neko--: Cos she woz gonna take ova the world wit an army of monkeys.

ilykcandydrops: Purin-chan? She doesn't seem lyk the type 2 do that.

--sleek white neko--: No. She woz on sugar rush - very high sugar rush. Most lykly, that'll b the case again.

ilykcandydrops: Then shudn't we go stop her?

--sleek white neko--: Yep. Let's go.

--sleek white neko-- _has logged out._

ilykcandydrops: Hey! Wait 4 me!

ilykcandydrops _has logged out._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CakeBake _has logged in._

Smarter U _has logged in._

/better than you\ _has logged in._

strawberrywildcat nya _has logged in._

strawberrywildcat nya: U will not b leve wot Kish just did!!

/better than you\: Go on, I'm dying wit suspense.

strawberrywildcat nya: I'm going 2 ignore the fact u were b ing sarcastic. OMG - KISH JUST KISSED ME!!

Smarter U: Nd that is diffrnt from usual, how?

strawberrywildcat nya: Pai-san!! Kish sed he lyked Mnto-chan betta than me, then he kisses me!!

Smarter U: Yeh, he tends 2 do that.

strawberrywildcat nya: (sulking) U cud have told me that b4.

CakeBake: BTW, has NE1 cn Ryou? I can't find him.

strawberrywildcat nya: Do u need him?

CakeBake: Hai.

strawberrywildcat nya: Is it 4 sumthing important?

CakeBake: Yes.

strawberrywildcat nya: Does it involve me or NE of the other Mew Mews?

CakeBake: No. It's bout sumthing 2 do wit his university application.

/better than you\: Shirogane-san applied 4 university?

CakeBake: No. I'm forcing him 2. So he's bin hiding from me.

Smarter U: No wonder he's hiding. He obviously doesn't want 2.

CakeBake: Well, he needs 2 or he won't get a gud job.

/better than you\: Doesn't he alrdy own a café nd is rich?

CakeBake: I s'pose.

strawberrywildcat nya: So he rlly doesn't need 2G2 uni.

CakeBake: Fine, u win, u win.

Army of Monkeys\\ _has logged in._

Army of Mokeys\\: Not long til WORLD DOMINATION!!!

Army of Monkeys\\: Moshi Moshi Zakuro-onee-sama, Ichigo-onee-chan, Akasaka-san and Pai-san, na no da!!

Army of Monkeys\\_ has logged out._

/better than you\: Well that woz weird.

strawberrywildcat nya: Yeh.

/better than you\: Think she's up 2 sumthing?

strawberrywildcat nya: Definitely. Shud we check it out?

/better than you\: Let's leve her b.

Smarter U: Who woz that?

/better than you\ _and_ strawberrywildcat nya: Purin-chan.

CakeBake: How can u tell?

/better than you\: It's slightly obvious. 'Na no da'. Give it away yet?

CakeBake: How cud I go two years wit her nd forget that?

Smarter U: Woteva.

--sleek white neko--_ has logged in._

--sleek white neko--: Has NE1 cn Purin-chan?

strawberrywildcat nya: Yeh, she just logged on, told us sumthing bout world domination nd logged out.

--sleek white neko--: Rite…did she say where she woz going?

/better than you\: No, she neglected 2 mention that. Y, do u kno wot she's up 2?

--sleek white neko--: Yeh she's tryin 2 take ova the world wit an army of monkeys, hence her new screen name.

strawberrywildcat nya: Nd people say **I **have a wild imagination.

--sleek white neko--: It's tru!!

Smarter U: R u feelin ok, Shirogane-san?

--sleek white neko--: Of course!

ilykcandydrops_ has logged in._

/better than you\: Sumhow I don't think Purin-chan is capable of taking ova the world. Plus, it's not lyk her.

ilykcandydrops: Well u better b leve it cos she's bout 2 if we don't stop her!!

--sleek white neko--: Where is she?

ilykcandydrops: In her lab!!

CakeBake: The lab?! But that's off limits!

strawberrywildcat nya: Anou…r u sure we r all talking bout sweet lil Purin-chan?

--sleek white neko--: Hai! Baka Strawberry!

strawberrywildcat nya: Don't u call me a baka coz I'm not 1!!

--sleek white neko--: Cud have fooled me.

CakeBake: U 2 need 2 stop arguing. We have 2 stop Purin-chan!!

CakeBake_ has logged out._

/better than you\: I've G2G nd get redy 4 my fashion show. L8R.

/better than you\ _has logged out._

Smarter U: So, does NE1 else want 2 leve?

strawberrywildcat nya: Not me.

--sleek white neko--: I'll stay if that baka is.

strawberrywildcat nya: Ooh, Shirogane. Y r u staying if I am?

--sleek white neko--: Don't get yr hopes up baka, it's only 2 tease u.

strawberrywildcat nya: HEY!! I AM NOT A BAKA!!

--sleek white neko--: Bck on caps lock, r we?

strawberrywildcat nya: STOP PICKING ON ME!! I H8 U!!

ilykcandydrops: Aww, u shudn't aggravate her, Shirogane. U kno how easily she gets wound up.

Smarter U: Both of u shud quit it. I'm logging off.

Smarter U _has logged out._

ilykcandydrops: He only left bcos he has a date.

strawberrywildcat nya: RLLY? WIT WHO?

--sleek white neko--: So u r stuck on caps lock.

strawberrywildcat nya: SHUT UP, SHIROGANE! U R THE WORST GUY IN THE WHOLE WORLD!

--sleek white neko--: Does that make u the worst grl in the whole world?

strawberrywildcat nya: WTF!! HOW ON EARTH DID U COME 2 THAT CONCLUSION?

--sleek white neko--: Now, now Strawberry. Watch yr language. NE way, u sed I woz the worst guy in the world. U sed nothing bout the worst person, so I thought u meant yourself.

ilykcandydrops: U kno, it's very amusing watching the 2 of u fight.

strawberrywildcat nya: SHUT UP, MIDGET!!

ilykcandydrops: If u r just gonna b mean 2 me I'm going 2 leve! (sticks tongue out) OLD HAG!!

ilykcandydrops _has logged out._

strawberrywildcat nya: So…wot do we do now?

--sleek white neko--: We cud always fight sum more.

strawberrywildcat nya: We cud…but I have a better ida.

--sleek white neko--: Wot?

strawberrywildcat nya: You'll have 2 wait nd find out. I'm on my way 2 the café. Cya in a sec.

strawberrywildcat nya _has logged out._

--sleek white neko-- _has logged out._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shell in the Sea _has logged in._

--sleek white neko-- _has logged in._

strawberrywildcat nya _has logged in._

!!the hottest alien!! _has logged in._

Smarter U _has logged in._

HappililMonkey _has logged in._

HappililMonkey: I'm bck, na no da!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--sleek white neko--: O gr8. Not only does Strawberry lyk her caps lock, but Purin-chan lyks her exclamation marks.

strawberrywildcat nya: LEAVE ME ALONE, SHIROGANE!!

Smarter U: Wow, she's mad. Wot did u do, Shirogane-san?

--sleek white neko--: Nothing. Just made her work.

strawberrywildcat nya: On my day off!!

--sleek white neko--: Nd who's fault woz it 4 comin in2 the café?

!!the hottest alien!!: Isn't it weird how we all logged in at the same time?

strawberrywildcat nya: U didn't have 2 make me work!!

HappililMonkey: Yeh, it is! Rlly freaky ultra weird!!

--sleek white neko--: U r the 1 who sed u had sumthing 4 us 2 do.

strawberrywildcat nya: I didn't mean 4 u 2 make me work!! It's no fun!!

Shell in the Sea: Do they normally fight this much on MSN?

Smarter U: U don't come on here often, do u?

--sleek white neko--: I find it fun watching u work.

Shell in the Sea: No.

!!the hottest alien!!: They do this all the time. It's interesting.

strawberrywildcat nya: KYAH!!! PERVERT!!

HappililMonkey: Yeh! Yeh! Wot he sed!!

--sleek white neko--: I didn't mean it lyk that, baka!!

strawberrywildcat nya: YEH, RIGHT!! HENTAI!! JERK!! IF ALL U WANT 2 DO IS PERV ON ME, GET LOST!!

--sleek white neko--: Hey, I am not perving on u! That's Kish's job!

!!the hottest alien!!: Wot bout me?

strawberrywildcat nya: U kno sumthing, I have the urge 2 throw cake in yr face.

Smarter U: Y?

!!the hottest alien!!: Wot bout me?!

strawberrywildcat nya: My reasons r my own.

--sleek white neko--: Which means she hasn't got NE.

strawberrywildcat nya: SHIROGANE!!

!!the hottest alien!!: WOT BOUT ME?!?!

HappililMonkey: Wot do u mean, Kish-kun?

!!the hottest alien!!: They were tlking bout me b4 nd they won't tell me y! (pouts)

Smarter U: Then scroll up the convo nd find out.

!!the hottest alien!!: O!! Y didn't I think of that?

HappililMonkey: Cos u r a baka!!

Shell in the Sea: Purin-chan?

HappililMonkey: Yeh?

Shell in the Sea: R u feelin ok?

HappililMonkey: Yepsi!!

--sleek white neko--: Baka Strawberry, I've had enough of u. I'm going.

--sleek white neko-- _has logged out._

strawberrywildcat nya: Well I'm comin 2 irritate u, HAHA!!

strawberrywildcat nya _has logged out._

!!the hottest alien!!: Aww, it's no fun witout koneko-chan! I'm out 2!

!!the hottest alien!! _has logged out. _

Smarter U: Hey, Retasu-san?

Shell in the Sea: Yeh?

Smarter U: Wanna go out sumwhere?

Shell in the Sea: Sure.

Smarter U _has logged out._

Shell in the Sea _has logged out._

HappililMonkey: Ok, so who's left?

HappililMonkey: That'll b just me then.

HappililMonkey: All by myself. Don't wanna b all by myself…

HappililMonkey: HEY! It didn't work! They hobo in the middle-of-nowhere sed if I sung that song wen I woz on my own, people wud come 2 me!!

HappililMonkey: Lesson of the Day - Never listen 2 crazy hobo's on sugar.

HappililMonkey: If no1 is comin bck, I'm going 2 leve.

HappililMonkey: I mean it!! I'll go!!

HappililMonkey: I don't think they r comin bck…

HappililMonkey _has logged out._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, that's the end of chapter 3!! Longest one yet - yay!!

I have a German Exchange partner coming this week, so I can't update from Wednesday. And I'm out all day tomorrow and I have school Monday and Tuesday so….basically, what I'm saying is that updates aren't going to be quick for any of my fanfics.

So I'm going to have to go now!! SAYONARA - until next time!!!


	4. The Trouble With Screen Names

Yet another chapter. It's fun writing this and I love the reviews I'm getting! Arigato to everyone who is reading this and reviewing. But I've only got just over 20 reviews and over 350 hits so plz review!!

Anyway, time for the disclaimer. Introducing…..BUNNY!!!

KKKO: Hey Boo! Can you do the disclaimer for me?

Bunny: Well I could but then who would keep an eye on the paint?

KKKO: Why are you watching paint?

Bunny: Silly Kitty Kat, I'm not watching paint. I'm watching paint _dry_.

KKKO: …..Wanna tell me why?

Bunny: Passion told me to.

KKKO: You listen to her too?!

Bunny: Yepsi!!! Doesn't everyone?

KKKO: No. Just you and me.

Bunny: Oh. Do you like pineapple?

KKKO: Huh?

Bunny: Have you ever had toothpaste on seaweed?

KKKO: HUH?

Bunny: Have you ever stopped to smell the roses…..then got a bee stuck up your nose?

KKKO: …..You know what? I'm just going to go over there….

Bunny: BANANAS!!!!!

Bunny: Pussy Pussy Kitty Kat has left so I WILL TAKE OVER YOUR MINDS!!!!! (Passion sneaks up behind her)

Passion: Right, that's enough. I'm taking you to a mental hospital. (Leaves with Bunny)

KKKO: I came back! Phew, she's gone. Bunny can be a bit crazy at times, sorry about that. Anyway, I don't own TMM but I do own a computer and I will use this computer to UPDATE!!!!! Onto the story!!

Chapter 4

The Trouble With Aliens and Screen Names

Wolfie-Model _has logged in. _

The Tea Grl _has logged in._

Smartie-Mew-Mew _has logged in. _

Wolfie-Model: Ok, wotz the deal?

Smartie-Mew-Mew: Wot do u mean?

Wolfie-Model: Oh, c'mon! Don't tell me u haven't noticed the screen names have been changed!

The Tea Grl: Anou….Onee-sama, r u ok?

Wolfie-Model: Yeh. Sry 4 going off it lyk that - but who changed the screen names?

The Tea Grl: Well, it wasn't me.

Smartie-Mew-Mew: Me neither.

The Tea Grl: Who do u think it was then?

Wolfie-Model: I don't kno.

My Cutie Koneko-chan _has logged in. _

My Cutie Koneko-chan: WHERE'S KISH?!?!

The Tea Grl: She rlly does lyk her caps lock, doesn't she?

Wolfie-Model: Seems lyk it.

My Cutie Koneko-chan: HEY!!!!!!

Smartie-Mew-Mew: Y do u want Kish-san?

Smartie-Mew-Mew: Nd who r u?

My Cutie Koneko-chan: ICHIGO!!! Nd it woz Kish who changed the screen names!!!

The Tea Grl: Wow, the last part woz in lower case instead of capitals.

Wolfie-Model: R u sure it woz Kish-san?

My Cutie Koneko-chan: Who else wud call me 'my cutie knoeko-chan'?

The Tea Grl: She has a point.

Wolfie-Model: So shud we log off nd kill him?

My Cutie Koneko-chan: Sounds lyk a plan!

My Cutie Koneko-chan _has logged out._

Wolfie-Model _has logged out._

Smartie-Mew-Mew: R u logging off 2?

The Tea Grl: No. I don't c the point. I mean we can just change our names bck.

Smartie-Mew-Mew: Oh. Y is Zakuro-sama acting so out-of-character?

The Tea Grl: She got drunk last nite at the after party 4 the modeling show. I'm guessing she goes a little crazy wen she has a hang-over.

Smartie-Mew-Mew: I didn't think she woz the type 2 get drunk.

The Tea Grl: Neither did her agents and I.

Smartie-Mew-Mew: Wot shud we do now?

The Tea Grl: Wait 4 Kish 2 log on. U kno he will.

!!still the hottest alien!! _has logged in._

!!still the hottest alien!!: Hey!!

The Tea Grl: Zakuro-onee-sama and Ichigo-chan r luking 2 kill u.

!!still the hottest alien!!: Y?

Smartie-Mew-Mew: They think u changed the screen names.

!!still the hottest alien!!: But I didn't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Tea Grl: Plz don't say u r another 1 who luvs a certain type of punctuation.

!!still the hottest alien!!: Nope!

Smartie-Mew-Mew: So who changed the names?

The Tea Grl: Nd y wasn't Kish's changed?

!!still the hottest alien!!: Nd y won't Koneko-chan go out wit me?

The Tea Grl: KISH!! B serious!

!!still the hottest alien!!: I AM!!

Smartie-Mew-Mew: Plz stop fighting!

I luv PURIN _has logged in. _

I luv PURIN: Kish, Pai says 2 stop shouting at the computer wen u send messages.

!!still the hottest alien!!: Pfft. Heh heh.

!!still the hottest alien!!: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

I luv PURIN: Wot r u laughing bout?

!!still the hottest alien!!: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

I luv PURIN: QUIT IT!! Nd who is 'I luv PURIN'?

The Tea Grl: U.

I luv PURIN: O.o

!!still the hottest alien!!: Sumthing u want 2 tell us Tar-Tar?

I luv PURIN: DON'T CALL ME TAR-TAR!!!!

I luv PURIN: Nd 4 the record, I have no idea y my screen name changed!! But I will get NE1 who did this!!

!!still the hottest alien!!: Is that a threat Tar-Tar?

I luv PURIN: Yes it is!

I luv PURIN: Nd don't call me TAR-TAR!!

The Tea Grl: Well, while they fight, Retasu-chan let's figure out who did this 2 us.

Smartie-Mew-Mew: Ok. Well, it's not the 4 of us.

The Tea Grl: Minto. Retasu. Zakuro. Ichigo. Purin. Kish. Tart.. Pai. Ryou. Keiichiro.

Smartie-Mew-Mew: Nd it's not Zakuro-sama or Ichigo-chan.

The Tea Grl: Minto. Retasu. Zakuro. Ichigo. Purin. Kish. Tart.. Pai. Ryou. Keiichiro.

Smartie-Mew-Mew: Nd it doesn't seem lyk sumthing Pai-san wud do.

I luv PURIN: I'll go ask him. Brb.

!!still the hottest alien!!: I don't kno y every1 is so wound up bout this. My name isn't bad.

The Tea Grl: But u r the 1 who changed it.

!!still the hottest alien!!: I added 1 word.

Taller than U _has logged in. _

Taller than U: Who changed my name?

The Tea Grl: Discount Pai-san.

The Tea Grl: Minto. Retasu. Zakuro. Ichigo. Purin. Kish. Tart.. Pai. Ryou. Keiichiro.

Smartie-Mew-Mew: So who does that leve us wit?

Taller than U: If no1 is gonna answer me then I'm leveing.

Taller than U _has logged out._

The Tea Grl: Purin-chan, Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san.

Hyper-Na-No-Da _has logged in._

Mr Baker Man _has logged in._

Taller than U _has logged in. _

Blonde Jerk _has logged in._

Taller than U: I went 2 get the rest of yr suspects.

Blonde Jerk: Who did this?!?!

Hyper-Na-No-Da: Did sum1 not lyk my other name?

Mr Baker Man: Y am I called this?

The Tea Grl: Minto. Retasu. Zakuro. Ichigo. Purin. Kish. Tart.. Pai. Ryou. Keiichiro.

Smartie-Mew-Mew: We've got no more suspects left.

The Tea Grl: So who the heck did this?!

Blonde Jerk: So, wait. U have no clue who did this?

Smartie-Mew-Mew: No.

The Tea Grl: Every1's screen names have been changed so we r all vicims.

I luv PURIN: I'd lyk 2 point out that Kish's hasn't.

!!still the hottest alien!!: It has so!!!

I luv PURIN: By 1 word!!

Hyper-Na-No-Da: Tar-Tar-kun?

I luv PURIN: Hai?

Hyper-Na-No-DA: So u do luv me!!!!

I luv PURIN: NOOOO! Sum1 else changed my name - I didn't do it myself. NEway, y wud I change it 2 LIES?!

The Tea Grl: U luv her rlly.

I luv PURIN: NO I DO NOT!!

!!still the hottest alien!!: U do! U do! U told me!

I luv PURIN: I DID NO SUCH THING!!

Hyper-Na-No-Da: U luuuuuv me! U luuuuuuv me!

Blonde Jerk: Purin-chan, I can hear u singing from the other side of the café.

The Tea Grl: Shirogane-san, how is it that Purin-chan is always at the café?

Blonde Jerk: She just comes round here everyday.

Taller than U: Y?

Blonde Jerk: I don't kno. Ask her.

Hyper-Na-No-Da: Tar-Tar-kun luuuuuuuuvs meeeeeee!

Taller than U: Don't think I will just yet.

I luv PURIN: NO I DON'T!!

Blonde Jerk: Well it luks lyk it's not just Strawberry who lyks her caps lock button.

I luv PURIN: SHUT UP SHIROGANE!!

Blonde Jerk: R u sure u rn't Strawberry?

I luv PURIN: NO I'M NOT U JERK!!

Blonde Jerk: Well u sure do sound lyk her.

I luv PURIN: Ewww, how cud u think that I sound lyk that annoying old hag?!

!!still the hottest alien!!: Hey, Tart?

I luv PURIN: Yeh?

!!still the hottest alien!!: …..Do u luv me 2?

I luv PURIN: Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!

My Cutie Koneko-chan _has logged in._

Wolfie-Model _has logged in._

Wolfie-Model: We cudn't find him.

!!still the hottest alien!!: Find who?

My Cutie Koneko-chan: Kish?

!!still the hottest alien!!: Is that u Koneko-chan?

My Cutie Koneko-chan: U shud kno! U were the 1 who changed my name 2 this!

Blonde Jerk: Actually he didn't.

My Cutie Koneko-chan: O.o Shirogane?

Blonde Jerk: Wot?

My Cutie Koneko-chan: ……HAHAHA!! The name rlly suits u!! HAHAHA!!

Blonde Jerk: Luv 2 say the same 4 u. However, there is 1 word that just isn't tru.

My Cutie Koneko-chan: Nd wot's that….U JERK! SHUT UP SHIROGANE!

Mr Baker Man: I c u got yrs changed 2, Zakuro-san.

Wolfie-Model: Woah, Akasaka-san? 'Mr Baker Man'?

Mr Baker Man: I kno, I kno.

Hyper-Na-No-Da: Who wants ice-cream?

!!still the hottest alien!!: Me! Me!

Hyper-Na-No-Da: Okies! I'll send it throo.

!!still the hottest alien!!: So where is it?

Hyper-Na-No-Da: Still on the computer screen. It shud come NE second now.

Hyper-Na-No-Da: Ice-cream takes a while 2 go throo the system, sry.

!!still the hottest alien!!: That's ok. I'll wait as long as it takes.

Hyper-Na-No-Da: There must b sumthing wrong - it won't go throo.

Blonde Jerk: Purin-chan, wot did u do?

Hyper-Na-No-Da: Kish-kun wanted ice-cream, so I threw sum at the computer so it wud send on MSN, but it hasn't gone throo yet. Sumthing may b wrong.

Blonde Jerk: Of course sumthing's wrong! U rn't spposed 2 thro ice-cream at a computer!

Hyper-Na-No-Da: Y not?

Blonde Jerk: I'll let Keiichiro explain.

My Cutie Koneko-chan: Do u always worm yr way out of things u don't want 2 do?

Blonde Jerk: Yeh. Pretty much. XP

My Cutie Koneko-chan: RYOU SHIROGANE! U slacker!

Blonde Jerk: U r only upset cos we didn't do wot u wanted 2 wen u came round earlier.

The Tea Grl: Wot did she want 2 do?

Blonde Jerk: Make-out.

My Cutie Koneko-chan: I did not!

Smartie-Mew-Mew: Then wot did u want 2 do?

My Cutie Koneko-chan: Anou….I forget.

Blonde Jerk: She wanted 2 make-out.

My Cutie Koneko-chan: SHIROGANE!! Liar!

Let's all Save the Planet _has logged in._

Let's al Save the Planet: Hello? NE1 else on?

Let's all Save the Planet: Guess not.

Let's all Save the Planet: Wonder if they lyk the new names I gave them. (evil laugh)

My Cutie Koneko-chan: THAT WOZ U?!?!?!?!

Let's all Save the Planet: Ahhhh! Y? I thought u weren't online!

Blonde Jerk: Oh, Aoyama…..

!!still the hottest alien!!: U must rlly lyk the hospital.

Let's all Save the Planet: Actually I do. It's all clean nd white.

Blonde Jerk: Gd, gd. Coz u r gonna spend a lot of time there.

Let's all Save the Planet: Y?

!!still the hottest alien!!: Coz we r comin 4 u…..

!!still the hottest alien!! _has logged out._

Blonde Jerk: Bck l8r.

Blonde Jerk _has logged out. _

Let's all Save the Planet: They rn't kiddin!

Let's all Save the Planet _has logged out._

Wolfie-Model: The 2 of them scare me wen they get lyk that.

The Tea Grl: Yeh.

My Cutie Koneko-chan: Yep! But it's sweet of them!

Hyper-Na-No-Da: Hey kish-kun forgot his ice-cream!

I luv PURIN: I'll come round nd eat it then.

Hyper-Na-No-Da: Ok!

I luv PURIN _has logged out._

Hyper-Na-No-Da: Sayonara Ichigo-onee-chan, Retasu-onee-chan, Minto-onee-chan, Zakuro-onee-sama, Pai-san nd Akasaka-san!!

Hyper-Na-No-Da _has logged out._

Mr Baker Man: Think I'm logging out now 2. Goodbye.

Mr Baker Man _has logged out._

Wolfie-Model: Think I'll join him in that.

Wolfie-model _has logged out._

The Tea Grl: Wait onee-sama!

The Tea Grl _has logged out._

Taller than U: I'm off 2. Coming Retasu-san?

Smartie-Mew-Mew: Sure.

Smartie-Mew-Mew _has logged out._

Taller than U _has logged out._

My Cutie Koneko-chan: Nd that leves me wit…..

My Cutie Koneko-chan: …No1. Gr8.

My Cutie Koneko-chan _has logged out._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So that was that chapter. I should be back to updating more regularly again now. Any ideas you think would be funny to use, plz send them in your reviews! Oh, and about this chapter…I just got sick of typing the same names in over and over again, so a little change was fun!! SAYONARA!!


End file.
